Hormones
by SaltyJak
Summary: At fifteen, Timmy thought he had most of his life figured out, his friends, his brother/sister relationship with Tootie, his parents' wanton disregard for his safety... But one concept continued to elude him... Well, two. Hormones... and Vicky. You see that there 'M' rating? Yeah, you know why it's there.


A/N: Well, this is it. The point of no return I guess. I really, _really _hope I did this good and tastefully. And I'd really, _really_ appreciate some feedback on whether or not this is the case. That's me asking for reviews or PMs, which ever you readers prefer.

* * *

><p>Timmy Turner sat in one of the lounge chairs in his backyard wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks and doing his best to ignore the red-headed demon swimming in the in-ground pool that she forced him to dig a few years back.<p>

He and his friends were all fifteen now, definitely too old to need a babysitter. In fact, Timmy's parents told him that themselves _last_ year, so one might wonder why exactly it was that Timmy continued to have to spend time with the bane of his existence.

The answer was rather simple: Vicky had spent so much time around Timmy and tricking his parents that they welcomed her like one of the family. His parents, not him.

Vicky took immediate advantage of this and came over nearly everyday to laze around, swim in the pool, or just torture Timmy. The latter was the worst, torture for him when he was eight through fourteen was fine. He had somehow grown comfortable with being threatened by her with hatchets, chainsaws, swords... all manner of weaponry that could cause grievous bodily harm. When it happens everyday, you tend to get used to it.

But fifteen, his current age, was different. Vicky still tortured him... but the way she tortured him was different. Gone were the knives and swords, the maces and axes, the whips and the tasers. No, now she tortured him mentally and emotionally; rather than physically.

He knew his teenage years would be very different from his younger years as soon as he started high school. Conversations with his friends were no longer filled with talk of the Crimson Chin, or video games, or even comic books. Now their conversations almost always led to girls in their classes. What they wore, how cute they were, breast size... The sudden change unnerved him at first. When did it occur? Why was he becoming increasingly interested in these facts as Chester and AJ brought them up? And was it like this for everyone? Were the girls in his classes talking in a similar manner about him and his friends? No... that couldn't be the case; Timmy and his friends were unpopular, the nerds of Dimmsdale High... Well, not really. They were still ahead of kids like Elmer and Sanjay, but not by much.

He recalled a conversation he had had with Chester a few months back at lunch...

"_Man, I totally understand what you saw in Trixie. She's smoking!"_

_Timmy looked over at the popular girl with a bored expression. He had long ago come to the realization that the black haired girl was unattainable to someone like him. The fact that she continued to rebuff the affections of every boy that made an attempt to woo her only further confirmed that realization._

"_Eh... she's not that great. I'll admit that she looks good, but looks aren't everything. You also need to have a personality better than that of a plastic bag."_

"_Wow dude, you really have given up on her, haven't you?"_

"_Is it that obvious?" Timmy replied boredly. "Besides, the frequency with which she turns guys down? There's gotta be a reason for it. Maybe she likes girls?"_

"_What?! The Hell gave you that idea?!" AJ asked with no small amount of alarm. Did he plan on trying his hand at wooing Trixie?_

"_Like I said, she's been turning down guys for the past... six years now? Use that big brain of yours AJ. And think about how much time her and Veronica spend together. That's not raising any red flags?"_

"_Well I- Hm... maybe..." AJ became lost in his thought processes._

"_Hey guys!" Tootie suddenly jumped into the seat between Timmy and Chester. "What's up?"_

"_The usual." Timmy replied._

"_Oh? So we're talking about girls again?" At fifteen, Tootie had grown into quite a looker herself, she still wore her hair in the characteristic pigtail style, but she had finally gotten rid of her braces, she still wore glasses, but only because of an off-hand comment by Timmy saying that they made her look cute._

_An off-hand comment that Chester told Timmy to make because _he_ thought they made her look cute. Timmy couldn't deny what Chester had said, but Tootie was his best friend; he loved her like the sister he never had and that was enough for both of them. He gave Chester fair warning though. If he ever did anything to hurt Tootie, he'd regret it. The statement shocked Timmy as soon as he said it, but he chalked it up to some sort of weird brotherly instinct._

"Hey Twerp! Toss me a soda, would ya?"

Timmy was shaken from his reverie by Vicky's voice. He got up and grabbed an orange soda from the cooler and tossed it to Vicky.

True to her nature of being a supernatural creature(at least, in the eyes of those she babysat), Vicky caught the can without even opening her eyes and opened it. She drank a few gulps and then sat the can on the edge of the pool.

Timmy watched as she began swimming again. "...You're welcome!"

"I already thanked you once today. Don't expect another one."

She was right, of course. When she first came over and changed into the light green two piece bikini she now wore; she asked him to put some sunscreen on her back, much to his chagrin, which she was very much aware of.

She purposefully teased him even more by untying the knot in the bikini so her back was completely bare to him. As he applied the sunscreen, Vicky imagined that his face was beet-red. Not that she could see his face in her current position, but his shaking hands gave him away.

"Ya nervous?" Vicky asked slyly.

"I- I'm fine... j-just surprised that I haven't burst into flames by touching you. Done." Timmy wiped the remainder of the sunscreen on his own arms and stepped away from Vicky, allowing her to get up and re-tie her bikini.

"Thanks!" Vicky shouted as she sprinted over to the pool and cannonballed in. Vicky shot up to the surface and looked at Timmy. "You comin' in?"

"I'll uh... I'm gonna work on my tan... you have... fun." Timmy sat down in the lounge chair and faced away from Vicky.

Which was where he now still found himself, doing his best to ignore Vicky as she swam laps in the pool. It was probably the most active he had ever seen her, she usually spent her time lying on the couch, or getting some sun in the backyard. She almost never jogged or walked or swam.

She didn't need to either.

At twenty-one, Vicky had the perfect figure. That's it. No arguments could be put forth about that.

Which was exactly his problem. Chester and AJ were busy thinking about Tootie, Trixie, or even Veronica. Timmy was currently quietly lusting after his babysitter.

Well, ex-babysitter, but still.

"Ya sure you don't wanna come in? The water's fine. Even better since I'm in here."

Right. That was the other problem. Vicky definitely knew about Timmy's... affections towards her, but in a rare showing of restraint, she was waiting for him to make the first move. She knew he would sooner rather than later, especially if she continued wearing skimpy outfits.

"I'm good... In fact... I think I'm getting some heatstroke." it was true, he felt hotter, but that was because of Vicky's current position at the edge of the pool, leaning on her elbow while her breasts were pushed up from resting on the pool's edge.

Timmy stood up from the lounge chair and made his way inside, shutting the door behind him.

Vicky continued leaning at the edge of the pool; dumbstruck by the fact that her plan didn't seem to be working, she pouted and turned around to watch the setting sun. "Hm... I guess I'll have to step up my game...!" an evil smile became evident on Vicky's face.

_In the house..._

Timmy sat on the couch in his living room, the TV was off, but that was because he didn't come in to watch TV, he came in to get away from Vicky. And the thoughts that she now brought to his mind.

"_It's just... what did AJ call it? Hormones? Yeah, that was it. Teenage hormones. They cloud your thoughts... make you think about... things that you never would normally... If I just keep my distance from her, I'll-"_

"Oh Twerrrp?" she over extended the 'R' in her preferred nickname for him. "Where'd ya go?"

"Of course..." Timmy facepalmed. "I'm in here..."

"So you are." Vicky walked in, still dripping wet, and sat down next to him on the couch. "This your favorite show?" Vicky gestured to the blank and turned off TV.

"Very funny."

"Well I know you didn't come in here cause you had heatstroke, you weren't even in the sun for all that long. So why not tell me the real reason?" Vicky leaned closer and put her arm around Timmy's shoulders.

"L-like I said." Timmy gulped nervously. "Just wanted to get out of the heat."

"The heat from the sun?" Vicky leaned even closer, pressing her chest into his shoulder. "Or... are you feeling the heat from somewhere else...?"

"Vicky..."

She giggled inwardly as Timmy's face turned red again. "Yes...?"

"What are you doing...?" he glanced at her nervously from the corner of his eye.

Vicky leaned even closer and whispered into his ear, her warm breath causing him to shudder and goosebumps to break out on his flesh. "Waiting for you to make the first move..."

That was about all the incentive his body needed as he pushed her backward onto the couch(eliciting a gasp of surprise) and crawled onto her, then brought his lips crashing into hers. It was clumsy, awkward even, but that knowledge didn't affect either of them as Vicky returned the kiss with equal fervor and intensity.

Vicky pulled away suddenly and began nibbling at Timmy's neck, causing him to release a shuddering breath.

"Vicky..." he whispered breathlessly to her, which she chose to ignore. "Vicky." this one was spoken with a bit more force as he pushed her away.

"What?" she almost snapped at him.

"If we... if we do this... Is it gonna matter?"

"What do you mean?" Vicky looked at him quizzically.

"I mean... if we go through with this... it'll change everything. Our interactions... our relationship... We can't go back after that. It won't be the same and I-" Timmy stopped and thought carefully about how to word what he wanted to say.

"You...?" Vicky was growing impatient, the tingling sensation below her navel growing stronger with each passing second. But this seemed important to him, it would be best to let him finish.

"I don't want you to... go away. I want you to be here... with me."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Vicky looked at him slyly, her lips quivering slightly to hide the smile that was trying to break free at hearing his yet to be confessed confession.

"If we do this... when tomorrow rolls around... do you-" Timmy sighed in annoyance from being unable to say the words.

Vicky rolled her eyes and stood up, taking Timmy's hand in her own and leading him upstairs. "There'll be time for pillow talk later."

"O-okay..."

"_He is just so darn cute! Who could've guessed that the pink hat wearing kid who bravely stands up to bullies and protects his friends could be embarrassed so easily?" _Vicky mused to herself.

She led him up into his room and shut and locked the door.

"That won't stop my dad if he uses the battering ram..."

"No, but your parents staying at a motel tonight probably will. Locking the door is just added security." Vicky spun around quick as lightning and shoved Timmy backward onto the bed, then leapt onto it and straddled him. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe I- I was on top."

"That ain't happening. You surprised me earlier, but I prefer to be on top." Vicky leaned down to kiss him, but was surprised once more as Timmy leaned up to meet her, then put his arms around her and flipped the two of them over so that he was on top. "What? Was that whole embarrassed act just that? An act?"

Timmy blushed as he looked down at Vicky, ignoring her question and opting instead to take in the sight before him. Her hair was still damp, the normally fiery red color now subdued, her skin had the very beginnings of a tan and remained mostly creamy white, only further enforced by the tan lines the bikini caused. Her eyes stared up at him lustfully, the normally pink color of her irises now seemed even stronger and more vibrant.

"Y'know..." Vicky began. "I realize that I'm a beautiful specimen of a woman..." she reached behind her with her left hand and undid the knot that tied her bikini together. "And I realize that it's important to appreciate a piece of artwork..." she undid the bikini knot on the back of her neck, leaving the light green clothing item on but unsecured. "But this is the type of artwork that gets better..." Vicky extended her arms and wrapped them around Timmy's neck, then pulled herself up, letting the bikini top fall away as she pressed her now bare chest against his. "When you interact with it, know what I mean?"

Timmy glanced down while keeping his face level with Vicky's, then returned his gaze to her eyes. He couldn't place what exactly it was that he saw in them. Lust, for sure, but there was something else... Could she really, actually like him? Well, she likely didn't do this with any other kids she used to babysit, and she certainly spent an inordinate amount of time at his house. Especially considering she didn't babysit him anymore...

"Yo, Earth to Twerp. I get that this is a new situation for you, but there's a mostly naked girl in front of you and at least one part of you seems pretty interested in that fact." Vicky gestured with her eyes down at Timmy's lap.

"In my defense, _he's_ more easily interested in things like this... I just don't want to screw this up..."

"Don't worry!" Vicky said reassuringly. "I'll wait until after we're done to mock you, promise!"

"Not helping..."

"Not trying to help..." Vicky pulled Timmy down with her as she fell back onto the bed, his lips again crashing into hers from the force. Vicky cracked her eyes open to see that Timmy's were closed. _"He's doing that right at least..." _She then grabbed his right arm that he was currently using to hold himself over her and placed the hand on her chest so it was cupping her left breast.

Timmy reacted quickly and exactly as Vicky knew he would, yanking his hand away as if it had been burned and jumping backward off Vicky. He scrambled backward and pressed his back against the foot of the bed, his face burning red. "I- um- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Vicky responded by grabbing his ankles and pulling him back towards her and then crawled back on top of him. "Would you relax? _I_ put your hand there because you're being too sheepish!"

"W-well what do you expect me to do?! I don't want to screw this up, but I don't want to give you a reason to hurt me either!" Timmy stared up at her defiantly, yet still blushing.

"First of all, I'm not going to hurt you! You think I'd really go this far just to hurt or tease you?!" there was a noise that sounded like clothing being shuffled slightly. Timmy watched wide-eyed as Vicky tossed her bikini bottom to the side. "Second-" Timmy felt Vicky's slightly cold fingers slip into the waistband of his swim trunks and yank them down, leaving him exposed to the slightly colder air in his room. "What I _want_ is for you to listen to what your hormones are obviously screaming at yo-" Vicky interrupted herself as she quickly and forcefully lowered herself onto Timmy, allowing him to enter her and causing her to release a very un-Vicky-like moan as Timmy unconsciously bucked his hips upward and into her. "There... j-just like t-that..."

Anything that might have been tied to the Vicky from a few seconds ago; the one he had known and feared his entire life, was gone. Replaced by a shy, demure, and very much nervous Vicky. It was certainly Timmy's first time being this... close to a girl... or anyone for that matter. Was it hers too? No... it couldn't be... Vicky was the type of person who took what she wanted, no matter who or what got in the way. Hell, she just proved that by taking Timmy's first time from him... But did she plan all this out? Did she want to give all of herself to him, just as she was taking all that he was?

"Hey... y-you're not d-done..." Vicky was blushing herself now, though likely not as much as Timmy.

He decided to make a split-second decision and spring forward, tackling her so that she was back underneath him and entering her again, eliciting a nearly breathless gasp from her.

Timmy looked up at her. "So... how am I doing?" he grinned at her cheekily.

"Fine..."

Timmy bucked into her again.

"G-good... not-"

Timmy repeated his previous action.

"Great! Okay?! F-fu-" Vicky was interrupted by Timmy recapturing her lips with his.

"Watch your mouth." Timmy smiled into the kiss. He was enjoying this(obviously) but more than for just the pleasure. He had somehow broken away Vicky's hard outer shell to find the decidedly timid girl within.

This side of her was cute. Likely the cutest thing he had ever seen, he couldn't even remember the other girls in his life when faced with this side of Vicky, though that was also likely because most of his blood was not currently rushing to his brain, but to his 'head'.

His rhythm increased as his mind became hazier, and Vicky took the opportunity to roll the both of them over and off the bed, becoming tangled up in the blanket in the process and hitting the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Um... I don't- don't want to alarm you, but..." Timmy spoke though ragged breaths. "I'm feeling a little strange... uh... down there?"

"Yeah... that's called a c-climax..."

"Should- should we stop?"

"No! That's exactly why we _shouldn't_ stop! I'm feeling the s-same thing! Keep g-going!"

Not having the presence of mind to disagree, or do much of anything other than keep up his current pace, Timmy quieted himself and matched Vicky's pace.

As they both reached their peak, Vicky moaned in ecstasy and raked her nails on Timmy's back while Timmy thrust himself into her a final time. Vicky slumped onto him and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. "Now... aren't you glad... that I... took the lead?" Vicky spoke between shallow breaths.

"Did you have to scratch me so hard?"

"No. I suppose not. I'll be gentler next time... Promise." Vicky kissed Timmy's neck.

"I'll take the lead next ti- Next... time? You mean?"

"Cause it's not yet obvious enough that I like you, right?"

"Do... relationships usually begin with sex?"

Vicky leaned on her elbow and looked at Timmy in the eyes, her own eyes half-lidded. "This one did."

"So... together then?"

"Me and you, against the world... If you'll have me?"

"I think you know the answer." Timmy smirked and kissed her again.

"Yeah, I know I do..."


End file.
